This is New to Us
by FreckledWolf
Summary: Story takes place in New Moon. Bella slaps Paul and he imprints. Bella has a brother who is it going to be?
1. Chapter 1 Mishap

**Paul's POV**

I sat on the log sighing as I thought about what just went down. I remember Bella coming out of Black's house furious at us for doing something to him. I had to admit she had gut to slap me but it was stupid for slapping a tempered wolf. After I phased and stalked towards her slowly I looked into her chocolate doe eyes and my fate was sealed. Jacob had to save the day and see in my mind that I imprinted on 'HIS' girl. I growled at him and yelled she's MY BELLS . We circled each other for a while when he went to strike me I moved out of his way. **(bold : Paul** underlined: Sam _italic: Jacob_

**You silly pup. I may be a tempered wolf but I've been a wolf longer than you and been trained more. **_Shut your trap Paul, you don't deserve her! _Enough ! Let's go back and see how she coping.

We shifted back while heading to Sam's house . We saw Bella sitting on Embry's lap giggling. We started to growl when we saw Embry blushing. " Awww, Embry you know you can't resist my brother" She teased. Embry blushed even darker "Shhhh, Don't be so loud! I don't want the guys to hear!" He panicked. She giggled, "So you and my brother huh?" she wiggled her eyebrows. He smiles "Yes ,Your brother and I are together!" he said in a dreamy voice. Bella looked up at me with a wide smile while she hoped down from Embry's lap. She looked at Jake briefly to see if he was hurt when she saw he wasn't her gaze focused back on me. "Hey Paul, I'm sorry for slapping you I was just angry that you all took my only close friend away from me." I just smiled like an idoit because I was happy she was talking to me. "It's fine. I understand just don't let it happen again. We wouldn't want that pretty head of your to be gone." I joked. I was joking but I still didn't want everyone including her that I just turned soft because of a girl. She smiled and giggled at my comment before going back to Embry. Sam decide then to acknowledge what we heard. "Em, who is this guy your with?" Embry looked shocked and visibly paled at the question. He started to stutter around his words. "um...um … w..what are you talking about Sam?" He asked as he was glaring at Bella. I didn't like this one bit I gave out a low warning growl that told him to watch it. He just looked at me for a while I just raised and eyebrow at him. "Ugh FINE it's Quil alright." he growled out. We all stood there shocked and silent. I then smelt tears and I knew he was thinking we didn't accept him. I just sat next to him. "That's cool dude. Did you imprint on him?" I asked him with curiosity. He smiled and opened his mouth to answer me when Bella interjected. "What's imprinting exactly? Does it have to do with the whole phasing into a wolf." She asked. I just sat there thinking about how to explain it to her. "Come take a walk with me and I'll answer all your questions." She seemed to think about it but in the end she gave in and nodded. That's how I got here on this log sighing not knowing what to tell her. "Bella imprinting is when a wolf finds his one true mate. Its like nothing else is holding them to the earth but that girl or boy. You start to feel a pull or a need to be around that wolf and he with his imprintee. Being away from each other for to look is painful experience." I explained. Bella had a thoughtful look on her face. "Is that why I want to be around you to touch you so much" She asked. "Yes." I said with slight hope. "So you mean to tell me I'm your imprint and we have to be together." I looked down as my shoulders slumped with defeat. "Well not exactly I can be anything for you. A brother,friend and or lover. But your it for me I can never be with another woman or want to be with another woman." I said with a strained voice. She lifted my head. "Hey I never said I was not going to give you a chance. I want us to be friends first before we start any kind of relationship in the long hole I might change my mind and date you." She said with so much confidence. "I better get you home." I said with a sigh. She just laughed and toke my hand that was out stretched to her. I didn't let go of her hand as we walked back but she didn't seem to mind. I walked her to her door and kissed her cheek "Goodnight Bella. See you tomorrow" I yelled to her from the nearby woods. "Goodnight Paul" she whispered knowing I would hear it with my wolf hearing.


	2. Paul's Story

_**An: I think chapter two is long overdue so here it is. At the bottom I will mention what the names me. Kai Rayen and Lakota Shasta Genevieve is my characters.**_

**Bella's POV**

I woke up early with a grin on my face. I got up and got dressed thinking that I wanted to see Paul again. I sighed Paul seemed like a nice guy but I've heard about his reputation. I decided then and there I'm not going to worry about that but get to know Paul for who he really is. I made my way down stairs to make myself breakfast. I noticed a note from Carlie.

Bella,

I have gone fishing with Harry, Billy and your brother. I will be home later then usually so don't wait up for me. Oh and Jake called said it was important. Call him.

Charlie

I started to make Pancakes, Bacon, Sausage, and Eggs. I made enough to feed an army because I planned on taking a large plate to Paul as surprise but first I need to know where he lives. I dialed a number that was recently new to me. I waited a few rings when a sweet voice came over. "Hello?" "Hey um Emily do you know the way to Paul's House." I asked nervous. "Of course Bella" She answered with what I could tell was a smile. After I got directions to Paul's house I slid the plate of hot food over the seat. I made it to Paul's house in less than 30 minutes but when I pulled up to the house it saddened me a little. The house seemed it once had a happy feel and look to it now had a sad and dreary look to it. You could see vines growing up the sides of the house, the yellow paint chipped and dulled out, and the front porch look like it could collapse at any given time. I slowly approached the house in fear of getting hurt. I tentatively walk on the porch up to the door where I knocked three times waiting for Paul to answer. I waited a few minutes but no one seemed to answer. I saw an old looking door bell and pushed it wondering if it still worked. I heard the chimes blow in the wind as I waited. I sighed giving up obviously no one was home. I walked down the steps of the porch when something white caught my eye. I turned to where I saw the white and walked a couple of yards and came upon another house, yet this one was more pleasant to the eye. I walked up the steps to the door and knocked thinking maybe the people that lived here could help me know if Paul had been home. A cooper toned woman answered the door. "Um yes I'm looking for Paul Lahote," I asked nervously. "Oh! You must be Bella. Please do come in. I'm Paul's mother Lakota Genevieve Shasta. I see you brought Paul breakfast." Mrs. Lahote smiled as she led me into her home. "Yes. I love to cook so it was no trouble. Where is Paul, Mrs. Lahote?" I asked wondering Paul could possibly be. She smirked at me, "None of that dear. Please call me Lakota or Shasta or even Genevieve. Paul is sleeping. You can go up and join him if you'd like but please keep the door open." She said as she turned her back to me to pour herself coffee. I slowly got up and thanked her while heading upstairs to lay with my wolf. When I saw Paul's room a small smile graced my lips. He looked like a teenager who had to grow up to fast but yet had the features of a true man. I slowly crept into his room slid in beside him. The minute my head hit the pillow I was out smelling my wolf all around me.

**Paul's POV**

I was sound asleep dreaming of my future with Bella. When I heard mom talking I didn't really pay any attention to it because she usually talks to herself or on the phone with someone. I tuned out my mother voice when I heard the creek of my door being opened. I assumed it was my mom checking up on me like she usually does because she's terrified I'm going to leave her. I dreamt that Bella was with me here in my bed. It felt so real. I could smell her scent, feel her warmth next to me, and hear her quiet mummers. Wait hear her mummers, something's not right, my eyes immediately shot open and looked next to me to find the girl I had fallen for, imprinted on and my future lying next to me sound asleep. A smile light up my face seeing her so peaceful lying here in my arms. I hated to wake her but my stomach was demanding it be heard. I slowly tried to slip out of her grasp without waking her to not so much luck. I watched as her eyes fluttered open to meet mine, "Good morning, Paul. Your mom invited me in and offered me to sleep with you" She said as she winked at me and sauntered out of the room. Oh dear god that woman going to be the death of me. I followed her to find a plate of wonderful smelling food on the kitchen table waiting for me to devour it. I sat down and almost immediately tore into the food. That was before my mother hit me with a fly swatter. "What is wrong with you boy?! I raised you with manners. Now thank this lovely girl for preparing your breakfast this morning." She demanded. "Thanks Bells," I replied with my mouth full of pancakes. Both she and my mother giggle until it turned into a full blown belly laugh. After Bella calmed down I promised after breakfast I'd think her properly. We soon left my mother with goodbyes to head to the beach to talk before we could get to her truck she stopped me. "Paul, why is there a ruined down house before yours?" I skidded to a halt when she uttered those words. This was it this is where I had to tell her about my horrible devastating childhood I never wanted to re-live but here I was about to tell the love of my life my god forsaken story. I led her to the porch steps of the old house that held all my nightmare and worst fears in them. I went on to tell her about how my father was abusive and I would take the beatings for my mom and how I'd distracted him from taking advantage of her. I told her the one time my dad got so furious. He broke two of my ribs, my nose, hand, arm and leg when I was only just 14. I told her while I was in the hospital my mother was kicking my dad out after making him sign divorce papers and how he beat her so bad she almost died. I told her that was the day I lost my baby sister, Kai Rayen Lahote, whom my mom was carrying at the time. I told her how I used women for my own pleasure because I was so afraid I'd end up hurting her like my father did to me and my mother. After I told her everything about my past she looked at me with this pure love shining through her eyes as she kissed me. She told me she had to go but she'd come back to see me she also told me that I'd never be like my father and that she wants to try for a relationship.

_**An: Lakota- Native American Tribe**_

_**Shasta- Three peaked Mountain or Shasta Flower**_

_**Genevieve- Lady of the people or Tribal woman **_

_**Kai- Willow Tree**_

_**Rayen- flower **_


End file.
